The present disclosure relates to a field of wireless communication, and particularly relates to an information processing method and an electronic apparatus.
With popularity of the electronic apparatus such as a smart phone and a touch screen, a multi-function smart watch including the touch screen appears in market. Generally, the smart watch only displays one interface on which various kinds of information are exhibited, for example, information including time, data, temperature or the like. However, the smart watch can't be divided into a plurality of regions physically to display many different kinds of information, which results in low efficiency of usage.